Chapter 2
by Tala Dame
Summary: Lara is a Mummy fan, allways seen as a crazy phsyco, which she hates to be called... so what if she faces Death Door and finds herself in another reality, the Mummy verse, gets new siblings and with a trip to Hamunaptra, and a chance meeting with a certen dead guy... OCxImhotep.


**This is my first fan-fiction, and I thought, hey Imhotep, you wanna have a real girlfriend, not just a dead ex?**

**Imhotep: *Glares* I am the Mighty Imhotep, nothing will keep me from resurrecting My Love Anck-su-**

**Tala Dame:*rolls eyes* Sweety, your how old? And you've been dead a lot longer, boy when I say your getting a girlfriend, you get one! Sorry readers, he's a bit huffy at the whole Anck-su-namun thing…**

**Imhotep: *starts chanting***

**Tala Dame: ohho, looks like im gonna get it from Mr Dead. Gotta book it. I don't own The Mummy. Unforchantly.**

* * *

Prologue

Thebes – Hamunaptra

1290 B.C.

_Thebes: city of the Living._

_Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First._

_Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high Priest._

_Keeper of the dead._

_Birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress._

_No other man was allowed to touch her._

_But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself._

Imhotep stood at the balcony staring into the dusk light of his city, but his attention was captivated, moving his head he turned at the sound of footsteps echoing on the marble floor of the room in which he occupied. A beautiful thirtyish woman with shoulder length midnight black hair and a short fringe, decorated with golden beads threaded thought. It was Anck-su-namun, his lover.

Anck-su-namun walked past the statues of the Ancient Gods and the many priests painted in gold and dressed in a simple golden cloth as they stood, patiently as she walked past them, her sights set upon the handsome man, his head shaved, showing his proud features and his dark blue grey eyes glittering in the torch light, a dark cloth flung over his broad, bare shoulders held at his shoulders. The necklace of his position resting upon his well sculpted chest glittering in the light.

Anck-su-namun herself was painted neck to foot in persisonally placed marks and designs, almost as if she were wearing cloths herself, in black henna paint with a dark golden cloth barley covering her below at the waist.

The golden painted priests moves hurriedly towards the large double gold doors to hurriedly close them, to give the lovers a bit of privacy.

Walking up to Imhotep, Anck-su-namun moved her hand over his face in the familiar yet lovingly nature, happy to finally be with him. Alone after the day had finally ended and she could finally touch him.

Imhotep leaned into her touch, a smile tugging at his lips. Finally after a wait, he bent down over her, his eyes staring deep into hers. His cool lips softly covering her own, eyes closing in bliss, kissing her with all his worth. Imhotep's hands just hovering over her shoulders, almost afraid to touch her. But as the kiss got more heated, his mind lost all thought as the fight lost and he gripped her upper arms, finally holding her, neither noticing or caring that he smudged her henna markings.

Before the golden covered priests managed to get the big doors closed, they were forced open from the outside, the priests released the doors and stepped away, bowing shocked as their Pharaoh Seti walked in, dressed in his own golden alligator scaled Brest plate, and his crown showing all who saw him that he was in fact the ruler of Lower Egypt. A bronze sword hanging at his waist.

"_What are you doing here_?" Seti said confused. His eyes scouting the area with a quick, yet honed survey, his gaze setting upon Anck-su-namun. He walked into the room heading towards her, past the billowy curtain that acted as a simple barrier to offer a small bit of privacy for the room. He walked up to her to find her resting in a seemly relaxed position agenst the statue of Bast.

Looking straight towards her, noticing the smudged henna upon her arms. Anck-su-namun looked down in seemingly humility, while her right arm rested atop Bast and her left hand hidden behind her back, holding something. Hidden from his sight.

"_Who has touched you?" _Pharaoh Seti said pointing at Anck-su-namun in shock, anger radiating out with his calm spoken words.

Looking down at her arm in growing horror at the sight of her markings, clenching her jaw Anck-su-namun looked up at her Pharaoh then shifted her eyes to Imhotep standing behind him.

Turning, Seti noticed Imhotep staring at him with cold calculated hatred.

Quickly Imhotep removed the Pharaoh's bronze sword from his waist holding it in a threatening manner.

Anck-su-namun removed her hand from behind her back, holding a short bronze sword, success glimmering in her eyes as she watched the High Priest, her recent lover stare down at her Lord Pharaoh.

"_Imhotep? My Priest!" _The Pharaoh gasped, his back to her, as she raised the short sword above her head and swung down, burring the blade deep into Pharaoh's back. Smiling, finally she could be free of the old Pharaoh.

Screaming in pain he turned to face Anck-su-namun in horror and betrayal, as the woman he loved stabbed him in the back, _Quite littarly._ As Imhotep redyed the bronze sword, getting a firm grip of the handle and he too swung at the injured Pharaoh. Slicing into him.

The priests watched, though the curtain as the Pharaoh was brutally murdered by his Mistress _And soon to be wife,_ and his favourite and trusted High Priest.

His grunts of pain echoing hauntly through the room.

As the grunts of the dying Pharaoh faded there was a banging at the door alerting the group to someone trying to get in. Most likely the Pharaoh's Maji.

"_Pharaoh's bodyguards."_ Imhotep said, the bloody bronze sword still hanging tightly in his hands as the two of them stood over the mutilated corps of their former Ruler.

"_You must go! Save yourself!" _Anck-su-namun said staring at her lover. A plan already developing in her mind.

"_No" _Was his reply. He refused to leave her, he has just committed a heinous crime for the woman he loved, he would not leave her here, alone to face the Maji.

"_Only you can resurrect me!"_ She said in almost desperation. Plan formed, he was not the High Priest, keeper of the dead for gold only.

Imhotep stared at her in shock, lost for words. Resurrect, to bring her back from the Underworld, alive again. That practice has been forbidden centuries ago, for the factor a life must be sacrificed for a life to be returned.

But his mind was made up for him as his Priests started to drag him from the room as the Maji broke through the doors.

"_I Won't leave you! You shall live again! I Will resurrect you!"_ Imhotep shouted as he was pulled away, with only enough time for Anck-su-namun to move her hand lovingly over Imhotep's face.

Hearing sharp gasps Anck-su-namun turned her attention back to the curtain as the guards entered and stood in shock and horror of the sight of their Beloved Pharaoh lying dead before them.

"_My body is no longer his temple!"_ Anck-su-namun stated as the raised the short sword over her head and plunged it into the soft flesh of her stomach.

Imhotep watched as his beloveds shadow stabbed herself and slowly sank to her knees . closing his eyes he turned his head away.

_To resurrect Anck-su-namun…_

_Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body._

_They raced into the desert…_

_Taking Anck-su-namun's corps to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead…_

_Ancient burial site for the sons of Pharaoh's…_

_And resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

_For his love, Imhotep dared the God's anger by going deep into the city…_

_Where he took the Book of the Dead from its holy resting place._

_Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld…_

_Her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars._

The sound of whips on flesh echoed through the desert as Imhotep and his priests raced in their chariots towards the City of the Dead. The chariots were led by Imhotep who stood at the front, whip in hand as they raced, in the chariot behind him held the precious cargo of his love.

As they reached the city, a few torches' were held high in statues arms, as if to light the way on their Damned journey.

Walking the halls and chanting, they placed Anck-su-namum gently upon the stone alter, arms crossed over her breast, and the five Canopic jars holding her internal organs placed there too. In a circle the golden priests knelt chanting as Imhotep, carrying the Book of the Dead walked up to the alter, he too chanting in the ancient language.

The black pool rippled as a wraith like figure rose up and floated out of the black pool to settle upon the still form of the dead woman.

_Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead!_

Yelling in success Imhotep raised the blade which felled his love above his head, but he was halted, thus destroying his chances of bringing her back.

_But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him…_

_Before the ritual could be completed._

_Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive._

All the priests and Imhotep were caught and now their vicious punishment commenced, the guards dressed as Anubis God of Mummification stood and mummified the priests alive their anguish screams echoing through the chamber.

_As for Imhotep…_

Imhotep knelt held down by two Jackal headed guards as one approached, small bronze knife in hand, another guard held Imhotep's tongue with a pair of pliers as they cut out his tongue and continued to mummify him. Alive.

_He was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai…_

_The worst of all ancient curses…_

_One so horrible, that had never before been bestowed._

Imhotep was wrapped in the soft linin held secure in place by leather straps so he could not escape, the cries of the priests still echoing through the chamber, his muttered gasps barley heard as his head, the last bit if flesh was wrapped.

Lowered into his own sarcophagus they grabbed an urn filled with Scarabs and poured them over the wrapped High Priest, the lid placed over him and locked. All they heard was his muffled screams.

_He was to remain sealed inside his Sarcophagus_…

_The undead for all eternity._

_The Maji would never allow him to be released…_

_For he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind…_

_An unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages…_

_Power over the sands…_

_And the glory of invincibility._

* * *

**Well, there was Chapter 1. The intro bit. Now next chapter lets introduce the leading lady… Lara!**

**Lara: Hey, I don't wanna see Anck-su-namum getting all over Imhotep! Its gross**

**Tala Dame: Well hes gonna be yours soon, mabe… who knows I might bring Ms Bitch back.**

**Lara: Oh Gods no… *shudders***


End file.
